The Volleyball Tournament
by EagleSpiritsWisdom
Summary: All the females compete in a volleyball contest on the beach with everyone watching, the prize? why a bathing suit made of spakling jewelery & Sasuke of course. Watch them compete in two man teams, Rated M, Nudity, sexual, lemons, cursing,read more inside
1. Chapter 1

**summary-**A tournament in all of Konoha, all the females compete in a volleyball contest on the beach with everyone watching, the prize? why a bathing suit made of spakling jewelery, and wait! Sasuke of course. Watch all the females compete in two man teams with string bathing suits. Anko-Kurenai, Sakura-Ino, Moegi-Hanabi, Yugao-Rin, Shizune-Tenten, Temari-Matsuri, Ayame-Hana, Hinata and... Naruko?

Rated M for Nudity, Sexual Tension, Cursing, Sex Graphic, Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... (Turns around and whispers into cellphone) *phase one complete*

The Volley Ball Tournament

* * *

She smiled as she heard the cheering of thousands of screaming people that had gathered for their great extravaganza. She felt pumped full of anxiety, excitement, and eagerness.

She stood out in the middle of the stadium, where all inside of the stadium was covered in sand. She stood there in nothing but a Orange string bathing sut, a one-piece. It was to be tied at the back of her neck, the thin strap of cloth going over her shoulders and covering her nipples. Although the pink outline of the nipples, and the rest of her boobs were visible for every person that sat in those seats to see.

The two straps going to the major spot that was the main thing that caused people to consider her of the opposite sex of the male gender. Going down to her stomach the two straps became one, and went between her legs.

The string was still thin, going in between her second pair of lips. going under her it slipped and hid in between her butt cheeks making it seem as if she had nothing on, before showing itself at her back and meeting back up at the neck.

Even though she had been in such a revealing outfit, she showed no signs that she cared at how exposed she had been, no matter to who saw it. She gave a grin in anticipation.

"Alright! Is everybody ready!? yelled the announcer with an excited tone. His reply was a loud cheer in agreemant which caused him to smile.

"In that case, let's get started!" he yelled. Who had been the announcer? simply the only person that would show up for such an event. Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, the Great Toad Sage.

"Finally... This day has come at last." She whispered, her left fist clenched by her side.

'_My heart's racing... I-I'm so nervous'_

Jiraiya gave a guge grin, he wore a nice white Tuexedo, raising his fist up dramatically.

"Jiraiya's First Ever Beach Volleyball Tournament!" He introduced, causing even more shouts, and screams. True to his words, today was the day that everyone in Konoha had waited for. The volleyball tournament.

"First let's introduce the Prize for the lucky team that wins this tournament! The winning team will be awarded the lovely venus swimsuit that is currently vallad for $1,000,000 dollars!" Jiraiya presented a manakin that had huge breasts and an hourglass figure, displaying a diamond decorated swimsuit made of jewlery.

Small diamonds went from the neck to the breasts turning into huge diamonds to cover the nipples, the huge diamonds had been sowed onto a black leather cloth that covered the mounds.

The same went with the panties except a huge red ruby covered the more private area.

This prized possesion had replies of 'ooh, aww and wow'.

Jiraiya smirked.

"I should also mention that I have a big surprise!... He's everybody's favorite Chick Magnet with a big magnium!" Jiraiya added earning the auidiences suspense.

"As an extra special present we have Sasuke Uchiha!" He introduced, presenting an unconcious Sasuke tied up to a wooden post in only a speedo, earning the screams, and cheers of nearly every girl single, and married... much to the disapointment of the men.

"Oh and of course all participants will recieve a free Icha Icha Tactics book, my newest one." Jiraiya added pulling the prized possesion out of his pocket.

Before the men could celebrate, the woman that were married to them, or dating, or either just there friend gave each and every male a death glare, causing them to shrink back into their seats.

"Hell Yeah!" screamed an eager blonde female in the auidience.

...

Silence

...

The girl shrunk back into her seat.

"Keep it!... We don't need it!" some replied causing Jiraiya to frown.

This tournament consisted of two man.... or rather female teams meaning two against two, the game was up to five. If the time (10 minutes) expired, then they would be stripped and dragged by the lesbian's that had volunteered to help keep track of the game, to the side of the stadium as to not disturb the other participants, and have sex until unconcious.

There were eight teams that would be competeing for the prize. Each having fierce competeters to match the other, it was now time to introduce the female participants.

"Let's move on." Jiraiya muttered Causing a certain blonde female that stood next to her to chuckle... Tsunade.

"Okay First we got our fellow Anbu, and our only favorite anbu, we all know and love the... Yugao and Rin! we'll call them '**The beauty but still very deady team'**" Jiraiya introduced holding his hand out in the direction that they were at.

Yugao had sported a purple bathing suit although all their bathing suits were the same, it did not mean that color wasn't important, seeing as how her breasts were C 36 that made the suit kinda tight. While Rin had had worn a black colored bathing suit her breasts were C 30.

Rin looked up at the crowd seeing Jiraiya-sama gesturing his hand in their direction.

Rin turned to Yuago who at the time had a tick mark showing at the side of her forehead.

"Hey, Yugao-Chan is that us?" She asked not knowing if that riduculous 'the beauty something dead team' team name had been referred as them.

Yugao held up her left fist.

"Rin..." she whispered, gaining Rin's attention.

"Yes Yuago-chan?" she asked.

"What kind of team name is that!" she barked, glaring at the perverted sannin with hate. the beauty but still very deadly team, obviously if he ever created a Jutsu, people wouldn't use it cause by the time they finish calling out it's technique they'll notice that they turned older than Jiraiya himself.

Jiraiya continued on with Introductions.

"Next is our beloved Jonnin, both are known for their coldness... Kurenai and Anko!... we'll call them **'The cold hearted girls that are mean to men so they must be Lesbian Team'**!" Jiraiya announced.

"What the hell kind of name is that!" Anko yelled jumping to her feet, she moved so fast her strap almost slipped off her breast as it jiggled enthusiastically.

Kurenai too was not happy about the name either, as she tried to convince the sannin about the problem. Her cheeks in a blush at the outfit, not believing that Anko really managed to talk her into this.

"What!? But we aren't lesbian's you got it all wrong! Change our name this Instant!" she demanded, although Jiraiya was already well on his way to introducing the next team.

A tick mark appeared on Kurenai's head, not liking the fact that he just ignored her, Anko showed the same behavior as well, but Anko's didn't quite last that long.

Anko turned to Kurenai.

"How about after this we watch a movie together?" Anko proposed.

Kurenai's anger subsided, "I'd like that." she replied, not noticing a thing.

"The next is the Teens!" Jiraiya hinted.

Shizune stood up.

Hey! you forg-" but was cutt off.

"Visitors from Suna, we have Temari and Matsuri! Let's see... **'The girls whoaren't from her but are still cool Team'**" Jiraiya ended.

Temari looked at Matsuri in question.

Matsuri shrugged in return.

"It could've been worst." she commented.

"Next up is Hana and Ayame! We'll call them **'Girls that aren't important, but are still hot team'**!" He yelled.

"What the Hell! I'm from the Inuzuka clan for fuck's sake, you've gotta know me!" Hana Barked in protest, as she entered her rant. Ayame just sighed sadly.

"Hmm... we seem to be the least popular characters huh? Oh well... it'll work out." She whispered.

"Next is Shizune and Tenten! '**the ones that both like needles team'**!" He intoduced.

"AYYYEEE... he called me in the teens section." Shizune said flabbergasted, her ego draining away.

"Likes needles... oh well, I'll still win anyway, ain't that right Shizune-dono?" Tenten asked for reassurance.

"_sigh..._yeah..." she replied non to happy, Tenten's morale faded quickly.

'Next is Sakura and Ino! let's call them **'the weak Kunoichi that are useless fangirls team'**!" Jiraiya named quickly.

"What the Hell! This is your fault Billboard brow, since your so weak they think I'm weak!" Ino shrieked in dismay, setting off the medical woman.

"Whatever Ino-Bunta it's probably cause Sasuke-kun thinks your useless!" She screamed back.

"This is my chance to get Sasuke-kun!" Ino replied, as Sakura grew a tickmark.

"Whatever, you could never cause your such a porker Ino-Bunta!" Sakura insulted.

"Next is the youngest, Moegi and Hinabi, both which are 14 let's call them '**the young small breasted gennin team'**!" Jiraiya yelled hoarsely now loosing his stamina, Tsunade grasped the mike, allowing Jiraiya to rest.

"I don't really get it, but I'm sure as hell Fired Up!" Moegi yelled with a fist pumped into the air.

"Those million dollars are gonna be mine!" Hanabi yelled with her jumpy friend.

They highfived.

Tsunade began to read the last aloud.

"And Lastly we have Hinata and.... Naruko?" Tsunade ended curiously, looking over to their part of the stadium. What she saw made her eyes widen.

Naruto, apparently in his Oiroke No jutsu, stood there with a string bathing suit, pumping fists into the air. And right next to him was a terribly shy Hyuuga, trying her best to cover her chest area and private area.

Jiraiya stood from his chair standing next to his partner.

"Oh shit..." They whispered simultaneously."

* * *

Tell me what ya think

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**summary-**A tournament in all of Konoha, all the females compete in a volleyball contest on the beach with everyone watching, the prize? why a bathing suit made of spakling jewelery, and wait! Sasuke of course. Watch all the females compete in two man teams with string bathing suits. Anko-Kurenai, Sakura-Ino, Moegi-Hanabi, Yugao-Rin, Shizune-Tenten, Temari-Matsuri, Ayame-Hana, Hinata and... Naruko?

Rated M for Nudity, Sexual Tension, Cursing, Sex Graphic, Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but THIS is MY story... (Turns around and whispers into cellphone) *phase one complete*

Everyone's in shippuden

The Volley Ball Tournament

Chapter 2

* * *

"Come on Hinata-chan stretch." Naruko encouraged as she twisted from left to right, Naruko turned to look at Hinata to see that she was nearly to tears as she tried to cover her rather huge rack, and other areas.

A huge blush had formed on her face.

"N-Naruko-Chan." Hinata replied.

She should have never agreed to help Naruto, this was just to embarrassing, she just wished that she would disappear, this outfit was far to revealing.

The only reason she joined this contest was because Naruto asked her to.

_Flashback_

_"Hinata!" Naruto yelled from afar, gaining the Hyuuga's attention as she turned with curiousness written all over her face, as she watched Naruto slowly run up to her with hoarse breaths._

_"uh... what is i-it N-Naruto-kun?" She asked, a blush appearing on her cheeks as she brought up her index finger and poked them together, fidgeting. Naruto stood up from his bent over posture, trying to catch his breath, he used his sleeve to sip the sweat above his brow._

_"Boy am I gald I caught you, you know that Volley ball thing we have next week?" Naruto asked getting straight to the point, Hinata should hae suspected as much, it wasn't like he'd say, '_hey Hinata-chan how you doing?'.

_Her face became red as she brought her balled up hands to her chin._

_"y-you mean the b-bikini Volleyball Tournament?" Hinata asked blushing at what the event would contain. Naruto smiled, as he nodded enthusiastically._

_"Yeah... I was wondering if you could join me?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly._

_This one question of course caught Hinata's interest as blood leaked from her nose._

Hinata's Thoughts

_Naruto in a speedo_

_Hinata in a string bathing suit_

Thoughts end

_Hinata shook such thoughts away from her head, casting it away. But the thing was, why would Naruto want her to join... in such a tournament?_

_"Y-your j-joining!?" Hinata asked, almost not believing it, as he grinned._

_"Yeah, you know my Oiroke No Jutsu? I thought that i'd join, and sell the prize... I heard it's $1,000,000 dollars if you sell it, the possibilities are endless. I tried to ask Sasuke and said I'd teach him the jutsu, but I couldn't find him... and sakura already teamed with Ino... and Sai... blah, anyway I thought you'd help me? Please" Naruto begged._

_Hinata blushed profusely only being able to muster up a nod and some sounds._

_End Flashback_

Now that she thought about it, now that Narut... Naruko knows that Sasuke was the special prize, would she sell him? She could already see it.

_"Bidding starts at $10,000 dollars!"_

_"$15,000!"_

_"Going once, going twice!"_

_"$30,000!'_

_"going once... twice... and sold to the girl in the pink"_

_"YEah CHA'!"_

Hinata almost giggled at the possibility that Naruto would sell his teammate off to his fangirls, knowing him he would probably do it to. Breaking out of her trance she realized that none of this helped her with her current problem, the fact that everyone could see her the way she was, she could already hear Neji and Kiba.

"Put some Damn Clothes ON! Hinata-Sama!"

"Whoohoo, yeah go Hinata!"

Shaking her head, she looked over to see that Narut... Naruko had been starring at her, Hinata looked at her to see that Naruko was not actually starring at _her, _but rather what she possesed.

Hinata blushed profusely as she raised her hands to cover her huge '_assets'_ but was currently failing miserably as she yelled.

"Naruko-Chan!" Hinata said as loud as her little voice could, this had caused Naruko to break out of her stupor. A blush crept up on her face, realizing that she had been caught she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry... I can see why you wear that Jacket Hinata-chan." Naruko commented as she gave a huge grin causing Hinata to turn red.

"N-Naruko-Chan... I don't w-want to be here... there are t-to many people." She whispered, gaining Naruko's attention, as he glanced at the crowd.

"Don't worry, just pretend the stadium's empty and it's only us." she suggested as she jumped up and down with her fists balled up in the air, the crowd became louder.

Hinata blushed, that may not have been the best of advice, but even then she tried to do what Naruko had told her.

_Hinata and Naruko both wore string bathing suits inside her room... Naruko grinned while Hinata blushed._

_"You got big breast Hinata-chan!" Naruko commented, embarrassing the poor Hyuuga._

_"N-Naruko-chan!" she replied as she turned to hide her breasts, hearing Naruko giggle._

_"And an even cuter butt." she said, causing Hinata to 'eep'._

_"oh Your so cute!" Naruko yelled giving her a huge hug, their breasts pressed against eachother._

Naruko watched as Hinata closed her eyes, she smiled happy that she had been able to help, it was when she saw blood leaking from her nose did Naruko sweatdrop.

* * *

"Do you think we'll win?" Kurenai asked with a little enthusiam. Turning to her purple-headed friend she saw that Anko had fire in her eyes.

"Heh, Of course, if it's us against these runts then they don't stand a chance." Anko replied with the utmost confidence, causing Kurenai to reinforce her answer with a nod.

Anko smirked.

"That is... if you don't get _'Into the Mood'_ Then we'll be fine, '**Ice Queen of Konoha'**." Anko whispered, angering Kurenai on the spot as she raised her fists in the air, and protested against the accusation.

"Anko I'm your _Friend_!, quit calling me by that weird name, I just haven't found the right guy!" Kurenai spoke in her self-defense.

"uh what's that, I can't hear you?" Anko replied as she turned the other way with both of her index fingers in her ears.

"ahh... I can't hear a single word your saying." Anko continued.

Kurenai frowned.

"Why'd you sign up anyway?" Kurenai asked, with curiousness, changing the subject completely, gaining the Snake mistresses attention.

"hmm... because-" Anko started before kurenai tuned her out, looking out ahead of her, she saw the other people that joined, standing by the fish net. this was by far the biggest boobie fest she'd ever seen.

"Got it? We're best friends so we're together in this." Anko finished, her state was in a completely serious mood. Turning around and walking up to Kurenai, so close that their breasts mashed together, Anko got in her face.

"That's Why the Money is Mine! Got it!" Anko yelled for Kurenai to completely understand her point, although this had confused Kurenai altogether.

"ehh? wait I don't get it at all?" Kurenai replied with confusion, angering Anko.

"What the hell do you mean?! I just explained the whole damn thing!" Anko yelled.

"err... right" Kurenai replied calming Anko down a bit.

* * *

"Alright, everyone gather together around the Net so we can explain the ground rules!" Tsunade yelled into the mic, seeing all the participants look at her, before doing as told.

When everyon had gathered around her Tsunade smiled.

"okay now-" Tsunade started, until suddenly the mic was swiped from her hands.

"wha-?" Tsunade looked over to see Jiraiya had the mic, a tick mark appeared on the side of her head.

"The rules are there are no rules, now let's get started with the first match!" Jiraiya yelled excitedly seeing the confused and angry faces on some of the teams.

"First up is Hinata and Naruko.... uh **'the girls with big breasts team!'** vs '**the young small breasted girl team!'**! let's get started!" Jiraiya yelled, banging the gong that hung next to him from his watch post with a stick. Tsunade and Jiraiya were in a watch post beside the Volleyball net.

Hanabi and Moegi stood ready on the right side of the net.

"Hmph... I have no intention of losing." Hanabi whispered with her hands on her hips.

"Heh heh heh... well of course not." Moegi replied.

mean while on the opposite side of the net had been Hinata and Naruko. Hinata held her breasts especially after the team name, turning to Naruko she asked the question she'd been wondering.

"Huh 'Big Breasts'? i-is that all a-anyone pays attention t-to when they l-look at us?" she asked, her face in worry, and confusion, although Naruko had been thinking about other things.

'_I'm going to kill you Ero-Sennin, I swear I'm going to kill you'_ Naruko thought to herself as they both prepared themselves. Jiraiya threw the ball down over to the small young girls team.

Hanabi had been first to serve.

"Hmph... Sorry children but I'm afraid we can't let you tw-" Naruko said as she stood straight with her hands on her hips. But appearently no one stopped for her, as the volley ball hit Naruko square in the face, causing her to fall to the ground

"Naruko-chan!" Hinata yelled, running over to her side.

"O-1" Jiraiya announced.

Naruko stood back up with the help of Hinata. Naruko walked over and bent over to grab the volleyball. Suddenly, unknown to her, the crowd got louder.

Naruto turned seeing Hinata, Moegi, Hanabi, and basically everyone else completely red faced, as they saw how much Naruko knew about woman.

The fact that she was wearing a string bathing suit, and the position she was in... it was pretty obvious.

Naruko blushed, standing upright as quickly as possible, she threw the ball back to Hanabi.

Shaking out of her stupor Hanabi prepared herself again.

"Take this!" she called out, as she hit the ball over the net, Naruko's eyes narrowed, squatting down to hit the ball with her hands joined in a fist.

Hitting the ball back over the net, Moegi came to intercept it, hitting it into the air with both her palms she passed it over to Hanabi. Hanabi prepared herself.

"Hanabi!" Naruko called gaining her attention, pulling the strap at her stomach the straps at her breasts went to the middle of her chest, causing them to bounce freely.

Blood leaked from Hinata's nose at seeing Naruko expose herself on her own will. While this Hanabi's face grew red, ignoring the ball completely causing it to hit her in the side of the head, and hit the dirt.

"1-1!" Jiraiya called.

"Darn it Naruko-sama!" Moegi yelled at her, while Naruko ignored her as she fixed her straps, then readying to serve the ball.

The three quickly recovered, as Naruko hit the ball over the net, but was hit back by Moegi, running Hinata hit the ball back over the net, while this time Hanabi passed it back. Although she was not lucky, as Naruko jumped and spiked it back at them before it got to their side, hitting the sand harmlessly.

"2-1!" Tsunade called, while Jiraiya had been stuffing another pice of tissue up his nose, earning a whack from Tsunade.

Naruko served, hitting the ball, Moegi hit back over again. Naruko jumped and hit the ball back over, Moegi tried to spike it back, her hand met the ball, but her hand stopped and the ball kept going, because of the strength Moegi was yet again brought to the ground.

"3-1!" Tsunade called out.

Naruko served again, hitting the ball over the net, having it tossed back over by Hanabi. Naruko went and hit the ball into the air with her palms.

Hinata!" Naruko called out passing it to her.

"G-got it!" Hinata replied, raising her arm to spike it. The sudden unevenness in the strap caused her right boob to free itself from it's prison, bouncing up and down.

...

Silence

....

That's a Huge bitch!" Someone commented in the stands gesturing to the huge girls Hinata possessed.

"EEEEEKKKKK!!!!" Hinata screamed as she bent down, Hanabi passing the ball back over and hitting the dirt.

"3-2"

----------

Meanwhile Neji, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Lee, and Shikamaru sat in the stans by eachother.

"damn." Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru whispered causing Neji to glare at them.

"I swear to god if you see anything like this again, I'll kill you." Neji growled.... none of them were listening, as Lee and Neji were the only ones looking away.

"So... youthful.... I-I mean It' s Not proper!" Lee yelled, sheilding his eyes with his hands.

... his fingers made a gap...

----------

Hinata tried her best to cover herself, Naruko walked over intent on helping her.

"Damn..." Naruko whispered, as she looked at what Hinata was packing, then looking down at her own squad, before looking back up, a blush gracing her cheeks... but which cheeks were they? Naruko Shook her head, trying to clear certain thoughts.

_SEX!_

"Come on Hinata, don't worry, just fix the strap and let's play." Naruko suggested, while Hinata looked up at her with huge Lavender eyes that were filled with water.

"B-But Naruko-chan..." she whispered as she still covered her breast.

"With this swimsuit e-everyone can see my b-breasts and important p-parts too.." Hinata protested, Naruko looked at the back side of Hinata, fromt the position she was at, it caused her cheeks to spread showing her lips and hole.

Naruko felt blood leak from her nose, before looking back at Hinata.

"I understand." Naruko said while she rubbed her chin sagely. Hinata smiled, glad that she was so understanding. That was until Naruko grabbed the strap and tried to pull it off.

Hinata 'meeped' and held onto the strap like her life was depending on it.

"N-N-N-Naruko, W-w-wwhat are you doing!" Hinata cried out, hoping the thin string wouldn't rip.

"Take it off then. If you do that, then you'll be relaxed, right?" Naruko said as she tried to pull the thing off.

"Noo! Naruko-chan cut it out!... W-w-wait I can do it, H-Honest." Hinata pleaded, feeling Naruko let go. Now she had to fix the straps again.

Standing up with the help of Naruko, Moegi served.

Hinata bounced the ball back over the net, Hanabi went for it, but so had Moegi.

Right when they jumped to hit the ball they crashed into each other, everyone gasped. As they fell they tried to grab something for support, and that something was the straps they were wearing.

RRRIIIPPP!!

....

Silence

...

"YAAAAAYYYYYY, WHOOHO!!!, LOLI'S!!!" they fans screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!" The two screamed silmutaneously, as they stood up. Both of their B cups bounced in the wind, both of their hairless vagina's visible for everyone to see.

"If you rip your suit that's an automoatic disqualification, Bring out the LESBIAN'S or bisexuals!" Jiraiya called out, blood leaking from his nose, Tsunade had fire burning in her background as she stood behind Jiraiya with a Kunai.

"Wnners: HINATA and NARUKO!!!" The crowd cheered.

"Here are our Lesbians Yugito, Sasame, Kin, Tayuya, and Shion!" Jiraiya introduced, seeing the girls he named walk up to Moegi and Hanabi.

"W-w-wait we can still play!" Moegi protested.

"Yeah give us another chance!" Hanabi added, as the were both dragged to the side of the stadium.

All of the other participants watched in shock.

"Fuck..." they all whispered

-------

"DAAAAAMMMNNN" this time no one resisted to look away, threaten anyone as their eyes widened.

* * *

Review, first of all dong't get mad that I didn't add Tayuya and Kin


	3. Chapter 3

**summary-**A tournament in all of Konoha, all the females compete in a volleyball contest on the beach with everyone watching, the prize? why a bathing suit made of spakling jewelery, and wait! Sasuke of course. Watch all the females compete in two man teams with string bathing suits. Anko-Kurenai, Sakura-Ino, Moegi-Hanabi, Yugao-Rin, Shizune-Tenten, Temari-Matsuri, Ayame-Hana, Hinata and... Naruko?

Rated M for Nudity, Sexual Tension, Cursing, Sex Graphic, Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but THIS is MY story... (Turns around and whispers into cellphone) *phase one complete*

Everyone's in shippuden

The Volley Ball Tournament

Chapter 3

* * *

Hinata blushed as red as a tomato, looking at the event that occurred in front of her, she struggled with herself trying deciding on whether she should rush and break up what was soon going to happen in front of thousands of people.

She looked pleadingly at the two people in charge of this whole fiasco, but it seemed like Tsuande had been to occupied with strangling Jiraiya than anything else.

Although she remembered that the flier that had been passed around had warned every person that was going to join, to join on their own rish.

_Flashback_

_Hinata looked at the paper in her hands that had read._

_Join at own risk._

_Was that it? Hinata sweatdropped._

_End Flashback_

Hinata turned over to Naruko, seeing that she had been looking at her.

"N-Naruko, we have to do something, it doesn't feel right." Hinata persuaded.

Naruko's face was facing Hinata's direction, but her eyes were completely focused on something completely different. It was then she noticed that Hinata was saying... something important.

"Huh?" her questioned.

Shaking out of her stupor he blushed.

"Come on Hinata-chan, it's not like their gonna get pregnant or anything." Naruko replied.

"B-but... I just don't feel right..." Hinata whispered... why was she worried? It wasn't like her dear young little sister was going to be in a hospital in 9 moths having other females babies.

The mere thought of babies caused Hinata to blush even further.

Hinata felt her blonde crush/companion wrap her arm around her with a large smile.

"Why don't we just... do the watching thing... cause girl do things." Naruko whispered, her eyes completely concentrated on the stuff that happened a few yards away.

"Naruko-chan, that isn't even a sentence..." Hinata replied.

"Don't worry, just watch." Naruko suggested.

"B-but Naruko-chan... that's my sister." Hinata explained, feeling her blush rise, looking down she saw her girls look as if they were connected to Naruko's that stood beside hers.

That was when Naruko finally decided to grow a brain.

... the whole mood died...

"In that case you should definitely not be looking!" Naruko lightly scolded, twisting Hinata in the opposite direction.

"Y-your right." Hinata replied as she tried to block out the sound, closing her eyes as well.

...

...

...

"You should also get on your knees and cover your ears to block out the sound." Naruko added, causing Hinata to turn around and look at him in confusion.

"Why d-do I need to get on my k-knee's Naruko-chan?" Hinata asked curiously, causing Naruko to scratch the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, trying to think of something.

"Fine, I didn't know you liked your sister that way." Naruko taunted looking to the wayside, as Hinata's eyes widened in an instant.

"W-what b-b-but I d-don-!" she tried to defend herself, though had been cut off again.

"I wonder what she'll think of you when she finds out." Naruko continued in a teasing manner, Hinata's huge innocent lavender eyes began to start tearing up.

"N-Naruko-chan! I-" she pleaded as Naruko continued.

"And i really wonder what your father will think of this?" Naruko voiced as she cupped her chin and formed a thinking pose.

"W-wait! alright Naruko-chan!" she interrupted as loud as she could.

Turning around yet again, before bending over so she could get on the ground.

_...Whistle..._

Hinata threw her head up in surprise, turning around again she came to a sight of Naruko looking the other way, Hinata shook away her thoughts as she continued with her actions.

Getting on her knees she bent low so her head rested on the sand and her hands covered her ears.

And while this had been happening Naruko had stood behind her with lust-filled eyes.

"**Score..."**

_'damn'_

Naruko had no need to turn and watch the kids have sex, since she now had her own personal show in front of her. Now that he thought about it, he wondered what Hinata's father thought of this.

* * *

"I demand that you let me through this instant, she is my daughter!" Hiashi Hyuuga argued into the anbu's face, who was in charge of guarding the entrance in order to keep anyone from going in... or getting out.

"I'm sorry sir but the volleyball grounds are strictly for female competitors only, no person is allowed to enter, a male nonetheless." The anbu replied.

"This is an outrage! Let me through this instant!" Hiashi yelled, seeing the anbu roll his eyes in his mask.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The anbu replied.

Hiashi gave out a frustrated sigh as he stormed back into the building heading for the stairs, but not before seeing a man walk by.

"Isn't this fun, especially with all these hot girls, not to mention the big breasted hyuuga chick." he spoke to Hiashi with a huge smile.

Thump.

Hiashi looked down at the unconscious man below him, looking left and right suspiciously he kicked open a gap between his legs.

Reeling his leg back he unleashed his fury into the man's jewel's

... five minutes later...

Hiashi huffed as he walked over to his seat back in the stands.

'..._child won't be having children... that's for sure...' _

Sitting down with a frown he looked over to his neighbors, seeing one of the five jounin he sat with hold out his hand toward him. Grumpily Hiashi reached into his pocket and pulled out fifty bucks, slamming it into his hand.

"Told you." he replied boredly.

"Shut up Asuma." Hiashi growled, hearing Kakashi snicker.


	4. Chapter 4

**summary-**A tournament in all of Konoha, all the females compete in a volleyball contest on the beach with everyone watching, the prize? why a bathing suit made of spakling jewelery, and wait! Sasuke of course. Watch all the females compete in two man teams with string bathing suits. Anko-Kurenai, Sakura-Ino, Moegi-Hanabi, Yugao-Rin, Shizune-Tenten, Temari-Matsuri, Ayame-Hana, Hinata and... Naruko?

Rated M for Nudity, Sexual Tension, Cursing, Sex Graphic, Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but THIS is MY story... (Turns around and whispers into cellphone) *phase one complete*

Everyone's in shippuden

The Volley Ball Tournament

Chapter 4

* * *

"Wow... can you say slut?" Shion questioned as she glanced at Sasame, turning away from Tayuya and Kin hungrily ravishing the girl.

"Sasame was it? Come on, let's go." She muttered walking toward Moegi who was trying to run for her life, and Yugito sitting on her stomach laughing at her expense. Sasame blushed, nodding quickly she followed suit.

* * *

"Come on bitch don't look so surprised. I know you were asking for it bad since the beginning." Tayuya muttered, her tongue sliding up and down the embarrassed Hyuuga's neck.

"N-no." she whispered, she saw the girl that the announcer named Kin, kneel down in front of her. Hanabi automatically closed her legs shut, her pleading did not help as she forced her legs to open.

Kin smirked.

"Don't worry Hanabi-chan, just let the experts teach you how it's done, and relax." She suggested, sliding her hips closer to the girl's, Kin's legs sliding under her's, her feet resting just above Tayuya's thigh's. Both of their womanly parts touching each other.

Hanabi closed her eyes, Kin's face coming ever so closely to her face, turning her head away from her she tried to prevent what was to happen. Kin giggled at the gennin's behavior, as she roughly gripped her face and forced her to face her.

Without the girl's consent she smashed her lips against Hanabi's in a fury of wild passion. Hanabi moaned in discomfort as the way the kiss evolved into a make out session, feeling the older girl force her tongue down her throat, both of their saliva's mixing with the other's.

Tayuya smirked, taking her mouth off of her neck, halting her sucking, she was sure that there'd be a cute hickey there. latching her lips onto her earlobe she sucked, occasionally licking it.

Finally the kiss ended, leaving Hanabi gasping for breath, finally getting the girl's tongue out of her throat she coughed. Kin did not wait for her to recover, lowering her head she surrounded her lips around the gennin's right nipple, the soft pink flesh suddenly growing harder, moans escaping Hanabi's throat.

Kin's hand massaging her other one. Her eyes suddenly widening as she yelped in pleasure, feeling a finger play with something that it should really not be playing with, her clit began to grow erect upon the talented finger.

She turned her head to the right, hard pants escaping. She never felt like this before, looking down she saw who's hand it belonged to.

"Damn you must be a real virgin to bitch that loud." Tayuya commented, stopping Hanabi's pants by forcing her mouth onto her's. This was so not how she imagined her first time... not in the least, the stench that strangely reminded her of the smell of mustard, aroused her to no end, and she didn't even know why.

Her eyes widened hearing moans from the girl that was her bestfriend.

There, just a few yards away from her lay the woman that she guessed had been Yugito, laying on the sand she was occupied with something that had caused Hanabi's eyes to widen.

A few inches from her face was Moegi's exposed lower half, on all fours. Shion and Yugito's womanly parts were touching, while Moegi was on all fours, the two womanly parts below her bucked viscously against eachother's. Shion grabbed a handful of Moegi's hair, forcing her face in between their womanhood's.

Meanwhile the orange-haired girl Sasame was also on all fours behind Moegi, Sasame's breast dangling above Yugito's face, as Yugito licked Noegi's womanly part, and Sasame lick her other personal hole.

The whole scene before her was shocking, and yet she couldn't tear her eye's away, finally feeling Tayuya release her kiss. Tayuya smirked, already knowing what the girls was staring at.

"You really are one horny slut aren't you." Tayuya harshly teased, while Kin chuckled. Flicking her index finger against Hanabi's most sensitive area, resulted in a loud cry of pleasure.

meanwhile.

Moegi tried her best to break away from the sick, and embarrassing scene that was being displayed only inches in front of her face. Her hands pushed on the sand upward, but no matter what the blond girl's hand still held on her hair. Her face was forced in between their pussy's.

She cried, tears threatening to spill, as the smell of what she thought was the air of lust filled her nose. the two woman's juices splashing onto her face, her hair being pulled down more as her nose disappeared between the two woman.

Her face being rubbed up and down, all the while her eyes were closed and her mouth was shut, trying to prevent any of the pervertedness to reach her, but she was obviously failing.

* * *

"Oh... my... god." he whispered, his eyes refusing to tear away from what was occurring down in the stadium. Glancing toward his best male friend, Udon he saw that the usual string of snot that leaked from his right nose was instead replaced with blood, appearing in the same fashion.

"Should we like be grossed out or something?" Udon mumbled, pushing up his glasses to stop them from sliding off, he was already out of his seat and leaning forward, knowing that Konohamaru was doing the same.

"I don't know." Konohamaru replied, a large smile had been on his face, the way he replied made it sound like he was trying to suppress himself from saying.

'THAT"S HOT!'

Konohamaru did not know what to think, seeing his best friend since they were seven, and his girlfriend who he liked for three years having hardcore lesbian sex seemed to have his mind shut down.

He was stuck between watching his girlfriend being hotly raped in front of thousands of people, and watching his best friends girlfriend being forced to do such dirty and naughty tasks.

Maybe Udon thought he was only watching Hanabi and not Moegi, he wondered what Udon would think.

"Your girlfriend is so damn hot." Konohamaru unconsciously commented, accidently thinking out loud. He hoped Udon didn't hate him, not hearing Udon reply he wondered if he didn't hear him.

...

...

...

"so is yours." he replied calmly.

"WHAT!"

* * *

"Is it safe Naruko-chan?" Hinata whispered, hearing no reply she asked again... then again... and then another. Confusion showing itself on her face she turned her head and looked over, only to find that Naruko was no longer standing, but he was instead squatting. Specifically right behind her.

Hinata's face turned beat red as she realized that this whole time Naruko had been staring at her ass, which was still straight up in the air. Blushing madly, she quickly got onto her knees, as she turned around and faced Naruko fully, trying her hardest to show that she was not pleased with his actions.

Moments later Naruko realized Hinata was what he assumed pouting at her, she blinked cluelessly at her, a large blush overcoming Naruko's cute face, as she realized that she was yet again caught.

"Hi." She muttered lamely, she hoped that Hinata wasn't mad with her, by all means she would have been staring at Sakura, but sadly... in fact very sadly... very very very sadly, today was the day when she noticed that her chest was not as big as she had hoped, and the fact that her lower have, most preferrably her ass, was facing the opposite way from her.

That was when she noticed Hinata's chest stood out... it REALLY stood out, it seemed hard to imagine that he had not known this sooner, blunt to say, she had a HUGE rack.

Hell it could have rivaled Tsunade's, obviously Tsunade's were bigger, but Hinata deserved fourth, second being the older woman that was Kurenai and Anko.

And to add to his joy her butt.. her cute butt that screamed 'I CAN TAKE YOU TO HEAVEN!' was now able to view anytime he wished for it, all he needed to do was walk behind her, which was only a few feet away, and add to that she wouldn't get mad. Instead he would be awarded with her adorable flustered face of her, and her cute stuttering.

but he had to say that her butt, breast, and face were the most noticeable things on Earth, save her hot figure.

Glancing toward Sakura, he saw that her straps at her breast part were loose and allowed space, not to mention that the strap didn't dig between her pussy lips, but instead just hung a few centimeters down, swinging freely in the wind.

"N-Naruko-chan were you j-just staring at my... m-my... my.." She stuttered, struggling to find the muscle to voice her question. Oh how could she stay mad at him, the fact that he was even looking at her was a blessing.

Maybe this was a sign that Naruko was finally noticing her. She needed to take advantage of the situation before it slipped from her grasp.

"Naruko-chan? Do y-you... like m-my... my... m-m-my b-b-body?" she struggled to say, gaining Naruko's attention fully.

"Hell yea-... I mean, yeah... you know... I-I... I never noticed how.. how... how hot you were." Naruko answered lamely scratching the back of her head.

Hinata's eyes perked up, she tried everything in her might to prevent her nipples from hardening, since Naruko could see them in a second.

"R-really!" Hinata asked in a hopeful tone, Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, take a look at your breasts." Naruko commented, as she looked down and grabbed her own.

"I should make them that big." Naruto thought out loud, he noted that big breast didn't match everyone, but it sure as hell matched Hinata, looking up she noted that Hinata was extremely red, as her eyes drifted to Naruko's chest area, then to her's.

Hearing a poofing sound, she glanced back up to see Naruko standing there with her hands on her hips with a large grin. Noticeably Naruko-chan's breasts were much bigger, the same size as her's.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Naruko-chan.. you didn't need to... I-I'm flattered... you.." hinata muttered, did her breasts really look that big? Naruko grabbed her breasts and walked closer to Hinata.

"Is it the same size?" Naruko whispered.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-ye-..." She stuttered savagely, before she was cut off.

"can I measure them myself Hinata-chan?" Naruko asked softly, so full of innocence, she had no idea what she was doing to the poor Hyuuga. Hinata meekly nodded.

Why was she so nervous? Naruko was a girl... a girl... a hot girl... wait what? Mentally shaking her head roughly she imagined Naruko as just some random woman... that's exactly what she was right? Naruko wasn't Naruto because their genders differed, why was she nervous around a girl.

She never stuttered when Naruto wasn't around... and so, why was she nervous.

"Go ahead." Hinata replied softly, struggling not to stutter. Nauko grinned as she walked up to her, she came so close that their breasts mashed together.

Hinata couldnt help but stutter this time.

"What a-are y-y-you doing!" She yelped, the feeling of their breasts mashed together a few minutes ago was now different now because of the size, it was so soft against her breasts.

"Yep their the right size." Naruko measured. Hinata could no longer prevent it, it was going to happen one way or another.

Naruko was in heaven, the feeling of Hinata's huge breasts against hers was so astonishing, until something confused her. Their was suddenly a hard feeling right in the middle of their breasts, it was pressing against hers.

Naruko stepped back, realizing what had just happened.

"Wow" he whispered in awe.

"I-I'm Sorry!" Hinata yelped, covering her breasts in embarrassment.

* * *

This whole fiasco went on for a total of fifteen minutes, before the two small girls could not continue any longer. Upon their orgasm, each and every one of them cried out in pleasure.

Many men and teens had been fully aroused mainly all of them at the edge of their seats with huge eyes, each of the woman refusing to look or were strangling a man for having a hard dick. Hell some men didn't even care what other people saw what they did as a few just whipped them out and started wacking off... one of them being Kiba... and Konohamaru.. Ebisu. Kakashi, Izumo, Kotetsu, and a certain female from doing the finger dinger.

_"Hell Yeah!" screamed an eager blonde female in the auidience._

_..._

_Silence_

_..._

_The girl shrunk back into her seat._

Although Neji, and Hiashi, and anyone else that had been related to the Hyuuga in the stadium had looked away, or were yelling profanity's about this whole tournament being full of bullshit.

Of course most men, and one woman, did not know this, so they had just wrote of the Hyuuga's off as being gay people, causing a few men, and one woman, to find new seats away from them.

* * *

"... _*Ahem* _W-well... let's move on... uh... next is Ayame and Hana v.s Rin and Yugao." Tsunade spoke out in the silent stadium... Jiraiya was seen within the stadium wall with cracks all around him.

* * *

A shiver ran up the girl's spine as she turned away from the two gennin being 'Legally' raped in front of thousands of people. looking over she saw her companion shiver as well.

"Yugao-chan... let's not let that happen to us ne?" Rin asked, a nervous smile gracing her lips, before looking back toward the event.

Not hearing a reply Rin turned toward her companion, only to find out that she was not there. Confusion settled onto Rin's face, turning left and right to find out where she had gone.

Turning around she saw Yugao squatting down a few feet behind her, a dark aura surrounding her, hearing murmurs coming from her. Rin's curiosity got the best of her as she walked next to Yuago.

Rin sweatdropped as she saw that Yugao was currently doodling in the sand with her finger, the picture?

Why her smacking Jiraiya back and forth while all the girls in the background held Kunai, with fire surrounding each of them.

"I suppose that'll give us confidence." Rin reasoned.


	5. Chapter 5

**summary-**A tournament in all of Konoha, all the females compete in a volleyball contest on the beach with everyone watching, the prize? why a bathing suit made of spakling jewelery, and wait! Sasuke of course. Watch all the females compete in two man teams with string bathing suits. Anko-Kurenai, Sakura-Ino, Moegi-Hanabi, Yugao-Rin, Shizune-Tenten, Temari-Matsuri, Ayame-Hana, Hinata and... Naruko?

Rated M for Nudity, Sexual Tension, Cursing, Sex Graphic, Humor, **RAPE!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but THIS is MY story... (Turns around and whispers into cellphone) *phase one complete*

Everyone's in shippuden

The Volley Ball Tournament

Chapter 5

* * *

"Now Moving onto the second match is the next two people to be facing each other are Ayame and Hana "**The girls.. uh... only allowed a certain amount of Screen time" **v.s "**The girls who kills for the bills" **which consists of Rin and Yugao!" Jiraiya called out in enthusiasm, besides the fact his left arm and right leg was in a cast, and bandages wrapped around his forehead.

And Down down below were the team's that had been called to the net thing. On the right there was Rin and Yugao, and on the left there was Ayame and Hana... one in particular was in a very angry state.

"What the hell's up with that! I'm from a big name clan You know!" She barked in protest refusing to accept the fact that not every actually knew who she was until she entered this tournament.

"geez.. whatever, who cares." Ayame muttered, as Hana flailed her arms around in disagreement.

"Come on! WHy is it that people know Kiba than me!" She yelled.

"Who?" A certain blonde with blue eyes asked from the side, who was currently scratching her head, who we all secretly know that he was a boy. Hana turned to him and fumed.

"ME! HANA INUZUKA!" She yelled to let him know that was who she was, her whole body grew bigger, while Naruko began to shrink under her gaze.

"Look the match is starting!" Naruko squeaked in a attempt to drive her attention away from her, thankfully it did. As Jiraiya threw the ball down to Rin and Yugao's side.

Rin was first to serve.

Hitting the ball over the net Hana smirked, "Alright, time to get started!" Hana called out, as she jumped dramatically and spiked the ball back over the net.

This time yugao was the one to return it, squatting down to the right side she saved the ball from hitting the ground, her left leg extended, while her right was bent so she could go lower.

The ball bounced back over to Ayame's side... the ball softly hit the sand right beside Ayame, causing her to sigh.

"0-1!"

"AYAME! What the hell!" Hana screeched, seeing that Ayame did not move an inch.

"Huh? forgive me, but we didn't stretch." She argued back in her own defense, catching everyone else that had joined this contest in a look of disbelief, as Hana grew confused.

"Stretch?" Hana asked in a manner that showed that she thought it was a joke, Ayame gave a pout.

"YEah stretch, I'm not a ninja like you people, who knows I might pull a muscle or something!" Ayame explained, as her cheeks began to turn red.

"Why the hell didn't you stretch before we started?" Hana asked.

"Because I didn't want to disturb you guys, and I had no time."Ayame answered cooly, crossing her arms across her chest as she did so.

"Then stretch!" Hana ordered, steam rising from her, Ayame nodded before she squatted down and stretched her limbs, all the while the whole stadimum was silent, patiently waiting for her to finish.

"Okay let's start." Ayame replied after seven minutes, the first minute being spent on that volleyball episode, then the nextspent arguing, then the next five minutes spent stretching.

Picking up the ball, Ayame threw it back over to Rin, as she served, hitting the ball over the net Ayame hit it back over. Yugao saved it from hitting the ground by passing it over to Rin, who spiked it over, getting through Hana's hands and hitting the dirt.

"0-2!"

Rin served yet again, Hana bounced it back over the net, seeing Rin hit it into the air for Yugao to spike. By anticipating where she would spike it at, and which direction it would go, Hana stood in front of the net and raised her hands.

Hana smirked feeling the ball hit her hand and hit the ground.

"1-2!" Jiraiya caled, and before the game could be continued he blew the whistle, gaining the attention of all the contestants.

"Times up! since the team on the right has the most points, the win goes for RIN and YUGAO!" Jiraiya announced causing cheering to erupt in the crowd.

Hana growled at Ayame, who was currently scratching the back of her head.

"Whoops... I forgot about the time limit." Ayame muttered lamely sticking out her tongue, as Hana growled even more.

"You... forgot about the time limit." Hana whispered, the one where you know their trying to contain themselves from blowing up, a shiver ran up Ayame's spine.

"Heh heh... oh look at the time!" Ayame cried turning on the heels of her feet, she ran for her life, even though she didn't have a chance since she wasn't as fast as a ninja.

The crowd watched as Hana chased Ayame around in anger.

* * *

"And that's my cue to go throw up." Kiba muttered, as he excused himself.

"You know Kiba, your sister is rather attractive." Neji commented, gaining Kiba's attention.

"What." Kiba growled, obviously not liking the fact that Neji had been checking out his sister... even though he had been checking out Neji's cousin, but seriously he could not help but get pissed that Neji was looking at THOSE parts.

Neji didn't reply, but just smirked.

"... I hate you." Kiba growled.

"Karma's a bitch is it not." Neji replied calmly angering Kiba even further.

"Ah come on Kiba, at least she's not ugly, so lighten up." Choji laughed, seeing Kiba's expression.


	6. Chapter 6

**summary-**A tournament in all of Konoha, all the females compete in a volleyball contest on the beach with everyone watching, the prize? why a bathing suit made of spakling jewelery, and wait! Sasuke of course. Watch all the females compete in two man teams with string bathing suits. Anko-Kurenai, Sakura-Ino, Moegi-Hanabi, Yugao-Rin, Shizune-Tenten, Temari-Matsuri, Ayame-Hana, Hinata and... Naruko?

Rated M for Nudity, Sexual Tension, Cursing, Sex Graphic, Humor, **RAPE!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but THIS is MY story... (Turns around and whispers into cellphone) *phase one complete*

Everyone's in shippuden

The Volley Ball Tournament

Chapter 6

* * *

"This is all your fault you know." Hana growled feeling the ropes around her wrists tighten, both her and Ayame sat back to back while the trio before them in the nude had tied their wrists with ropes in front of their chest.

"I know." Ayame replied quietly ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Ow! not to tight, I'm tender!" Ayame whined, causing Yugito to halt her rope tying mission and stare blankly at her.

"Hmm... Your no fun, I suspected you'd be fighting for your lives!" Yugito mentioned as she began to pout, Ayame shrugged her shoulders.

"Well nothing good is going to happen if I struggle, but please be gentle." Ayame pleaded, Yugito raised her right brow as she pondered about Ayame's request. She could do what she asked, or she could do it her way like the way she was use to doing, why?... cause it was fun for her.

"Nope." Yugito answered bluntly making Ayame sweatdrop. although her sweatdropping was short lived as she was suddenly pushed forward and pushed roughly on the sand as her face planted in the soft ground.

"Whatever just lay down, shut up, and it'll be over before you know it." Shion interrupted with a blank face, she was never into these pointless conversations, besides the faster she got her job finished the faster she could get to her prize... Naruto. Well even if he was currently a girl, but after careful planning she devised a way for _her_ to get her pregnant.

From what she knew if hit hard enough his technique would halt, and he'd turn back into a guy. She planned that right before Naruto cummed, she would hit _her_ and make _her _a guy, then she could make her move.

Shion grinned to herself, then came a frown as she realized she needed to deal with all the other women that would come her way before him.

Sasame nodded showing that she supported what Shion had said and thus had began their work.

Hana on the other hand was different story, because she was non to happy about being shoved to the ground by an equally vicious woman that she believed was named Tayuya. Why was she not happy about being shoved to the ground? Because her tits hit the ground and it hurt like hell and as a result caused Hana to say some unpleasant stuff.

"Ah Fuck! Stupid red bitch! Do you know what it fucking feels like to smash your fucking breasts against something non-to-fucking-gently!" Was the insult that spewed forth from her mouth.

Tayuya bared her teeth at the comment.

"Shut up you dumb motherfucking bitch, you piece of shit, you dare fucking insult me and think your going to get the fuck away with it without a price!" Tayuya replied grabbing both sides of Hana's waist she lifted her ass up, her head still lay on the ground, but her ass was now up.

"You'll fucking pay for talking shit to me bitch!" Tayuya warned, as she raised her hand and brought it _non-to-gently_ to her ass cheeks, a loud whimper, or yelp came from Hana's mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing you crazy bi-" Hana yelled but was silenced by having her head shoved downward. Tayuya lifted her hand up again and smacked her ass again, causing another yelp to be heard.

"Don't make me whip that ass more than I have to!" Tayuya growled.

"I'll teach you to talk shit to me!" Tayuya continued, as she smacked her ass repeatedly. Where was Tayuya's partner you ask? Well she was currently putting the unconscious Moegi and Hanabi against the wall of the stadium, but enough of that.

"Stop that!" Hana yelped.

_Smack_

"Will you submit!"

_Smack_

"I-"

_Smack_

"Mayb-"

_Smack_

_"_Prob-"

_Smack_

"... I'll be quiet." Hana whispered, by then steam was rising from her red ass cheeks, small tear droplets formed at the edges of Hana's eyes as she turned to Tayuya with her puppy eyes.

"Please be gent-"

"Bitch Don't even think you can fucking sway me." Tayuya shot down breaking Hana's innocent demeanor, Tayuya smirked finally breaking Hana down.

"Now give me that ass." Tayuya ordered grabbing her hips as she leaned into Hana's ass, Tayuya leaned down to Hana's ear. A blush crept onto Hana's cheeks.

"You s-should have obeyed f-from the beginning." Mumbled Ayame from a short distance away. Her ass pulled into the air, Sasame stuck out her tongue which showed to be a small cute one.

Slowly licking around her pussy, the smell of arousal filled her nose, the action Sasame had been initiating caused Ayame to stutter, add to the fact her breasts were being fondled by Shion who lay beside the tied girl. Yugito was proving her dominice by sitting on the poor girl.

Yugito's ass rested on Ayame's head as Yugito used her experienced tongue to tongue fuck Ayame's ass, which for Ayame was embarrassing because she had someone else's tongue inside of her, and it wasn't a place she felt comfortable other people being around.

"Shut up..." Hana muttered, Tayuya suddenly grabbing her head, turning her toward her, before Hana had time to say anything she felt the red haired girl's lips on hers.

Yugito' tongue slid in and out of the brown haired girl's ass, listening to the sweet frilled moans that came with it.

"P-please! not so f-fast!" Ayame screamed her hands that were tied together raked the sand, her mouth open, the sound of ecstasy escaping Ayame's mouth. If there was any proof that she was enjoying it, would it be the drool leaking from her mouth?

Sasame giggled at the request her tongue not ceasing from lapping up the juices Ayame leaked from her hot vagina, it felt like her asshole and pussy was on fire. Like at the speed Sasame and Yugito were tongue fucking her and friction had created a fire inside of her.

Ayame's eyes were shut closed from the pleasure she was receiving, the feeling of Shion sucking on her pink flesh that stood on top of her mounds was not helping one bit.

"Oh! Ohh! Fuck faster please!" Ayame cried trying to hold onto something but since the sand was so shifty she could not help but claw at the sand since she couldn't move her arms.

It was intense, she had never been so hot, she felt like she was melting.

"Oh please please.. I'm cumming, please don't stop, I'm melting!" Ayame screamed, both of her holes tightening as she felt her climax reaching her.

It felt like she exploded, Screaming in pleasure she thrusted her head into the sky, her eyes rolled upward. Sasame and Yugito felt the hole that they were working on tighten around their tongue. Quickly Yugito took her tongue out of her ass and positioned her mouth in front of her pussy, Sasame doing the same.

Shion look in awe, as she saw Ayame's breasts leak milk, wasn't only women who had children could lactate?

"Oh I'm cumming, I feel like I'm cumming from my tits to, I'm Burning!" Ayame Cried, reaching her orgasm her pussy juice splashed into Yugito and Sasame's mouth.

Milk spurt forth from her pink nipples as well.

When she finished Ayame collasped, falling into unconsciousness from what had just happened.

"Damn..." Yugito muttered crossing her arms, Ayame's juices dripping from her chin as she showed no sign of wiping it away. Sasame looked over at her curiously as she wiped the juices off her chin with her arm.

"What?" Sasame asked.

"Moe That was way to fast!" Yugito whined.

"Hmph, you could just have sex with the body." Shion suggested drinking the last of the milk in her mouth.

"It's not the same! I want to see her squirm beneath my power and abilities, I want to see her face curl in ways it doesn't on her own, I want to make her squeal!" Yugito whined, waving her arms in the air. Shion shrugged.

The faint taste of Hanabi's perfume was in Tayuya's tongue, she hoped Tayuya didn't put that tongue anywhere else other than Hanabi's lips. Thoughts of Tayuya lapping up Hanabi's juices filled her thoughts as Tayuya's tongue danced with hers, their saliva's mixing and going down the other's throat.

The moment she tasted Tayuya's mouth she knew that her tongue explored other place's than the previous girl's mouth. It was like tasting two girl's at once, her blush increased.

Hana yelped in surprise, the sudden uncomfortable feeling of something soft, slippery and warm enter her sacred place that should not be tainted by anyone other than her lover.

An uncomfortable moan escaped her throat as she wriggled her ass trying to get whatever was in her out of her, but unfortunatly her ass was held in place by two sets of hands.

Hana's eyes widened as she realized that what she was feeling was a tongue, as it embarrassingly lapped up what escaped her pink flesh tunnel.

Finally she was able to breathe when Tayuya stopped sucking her face, as soon as it did the words flew.

"No! Get out of me, Y-you're... that's not meant..." Hana whispered, unable to form the words that explained, what she realized was the person named Kin, was doing. It was far too embarrassing.

Hana gave a shout feeling the tongue slide deeper within her, a pair of hands roughly grabbing her large breasts, Hana moaned in discomfort.

"T-T-Tayuya... your to rough!" Hana whimpered, her eyes closed.

"Heh, is your pussy in so much pleasure you can't even fucking speak? What if I fill in your asshole?" Tayuya wondered aloud, her right hand leaving Hana's breast before traveling down her back.

The Inuzuka's eyes widened feeling the woman's index finger touch the surface of her other uncomfortable hole, slowly she inched her finger inside of her.

"NO! That hurts, that... it's dirty, stop please." Hana pleaded, she guessed it only influenced her, as her finger suddenly shoved itself in all the way.

"Ahhh!" Hana cried as she threw her head back in pleasure, her juices spurt forth from her sacred place Kin was attended to, the rushing liquid sliding out of her and into Kin's awaiting mouth.

The next thing Hana knew was darkness.

* * *

"You know... Seeing that only increases my need to win." muttered Ino, as she turned away from the sight that was showing, and turned to her friend/rival/partner/comrade you get the point.

Ino's face faulted seeing Sakura not even remotely interested in the stuff that was able to be seen a few yards away, she seemed far to busy with her own fantasy world.

"Big magnum..." she whispered. Ino felt anger begin to grow within her at hearing Sakura mumble that same line over and over and over... and over, it was really starting to piss her off, you'd think she'd pay attention to some more essential.

She'd watch the matches but after them she would again drift off to what Jiraiya said.

_'__He's everybody's favorite Chick Magnet with a big magnum!'_

_'...Big...'_

_'...Magnum...'_

_'...BIG...'_

_'...MAGNUM...'_

Sakura's thoughts continued on in this fashion, she gave a sigh of relief, she was glad that her body decided to grow some tits, she was rather comfortable with her size, it was big enough to fit a man's hand. It may not have been as big as the other's to where men could sleep on them, but she liked her size... and everybody had better been okay with it or else.

Her eyes drifted off to the knocked out Sasuke with the speedo... so many thoughts.

"Hey bitch in heat, we're next." Ino interrupted

"Huh? Well who we facing?" Sakura asked breaking out of her thoughts, determination in her eyes.

"Tenten and Shizune-dono." Ino answered.

"BRING IT ON CHA!" Sakura yelled.

"That looked retarded." Ino mumbled causing Sakura to sweatdrop.


	7. Chapter 7

**summary-**A tournament in all of Konoha, all the females compete in a volleyball contest on the beach with everyone watching, the prize? why a bathing suit made of spakling jewelery, and wait! Sasuke of course. Watch all the females compete in two man teams with string bathing suits. Anko-Kurenai, Sakura-Ino, Moegi-Hanabi, Yugao-Rin, Shizune-Tenten, Temari-Matsuri, Ayame-Hana, Hinata and... Naruko?

Rated M for Nudity, Sexual Tension, Cursing, Sex Graphic, Humor, **RAPE!!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but THIS is MY story... (Turns around and whispers into cellphone) *phase one complete*

Everyone's in shippuden

The Volley Ball Tournament

Chapter 7

* * *

"Hey mom you alright?" Kiba questioned having just stepped out of the men's room to release the lunch inside his stomach, he saw that his mother Tsume, which oddly meant wolf claw or some other stuff that Kiba didn't want to interpret right now because he was mainly focused on his mother's condition, had just walked out of the women's room with a scowl.

It came as a surprise to him that her mom even came, but after a quick question her answer was _"I want to see what this event has instored, and if Hana will come out victorious."_ That was her answer, but now that Hana lost and was now passed out naked in front of thousands of people, Kiba didn't think her mom would be well.

"..." was her intelligent answer to the sophisticated question Kiba asked. Kiba was weary of her mental state right now.

"Kiba..." She whispered regret was shown in his eyes. Kiba was broken from his thoughts to concentrate on what his mother was going to tell him.

"Yes Kaa-san, look I'm very sorry but we'll pull through. Tell me anything that's on your mind, I'm sure that I'll understand." Kiba replied showing his loyalty to her.

"... Kiba... I'm... I'm." she stuttered dramatically Kiba was worried that it wasn't that bad, he was sure that it was nothing to serious.

"I'm... really... 42." Tsume spoke with such regret... the shock in Kiba's eyes was enough to tell him that this was indeed something really serious. In a matter of seconds he suddenly grew bigger while she seemed to shrink to the size of a human hand. Kiba's eyes burned with real fire as he bellowed.

"YOU LIED TO ME!!! You told me you were 41!!" Kiba yelled, while pointing an accusing finger toward her, Tsume shrunk as Kiba scooped her up in his hand.

"No wonder Hana's secretly a lesbian which is why she never had a boyfriend in her life and she had been secretly meeting with that slut at the pet shop!" Kiba cried out finally realizing her mother was the cause for her big sister's trauma by telling them such a sinful lie.

"yea... wait... what?" Tsume requested hearing the part concerning Hana, Their roles suddenly reversed as Tsume grew, soon becoming to big for Kiba's hand while Kiba shrunk and whimpered like a pussy... I mean a puppy.

Slowly Tsume's face was covered with anger at such a revelation.

"What were we talking about?" Kiba quickly replied trying to cover the subject, oh man his sister was going to kill him.

* * *

"I'll have Miso Ramen." a man ordered as Teuchi Ichiraku nodded and with quick expertly hands he twirled noodles and stirred the broth. Instead of going to the dastardly Tournament that involved such vulgar activities, he thought it best that he should be at the shop and gain money.

So instead of going and supporting his daughter like a good father should have, he stayed and worked on noodles. Teuchi sighed, he was never really like a normal father, ever since his wife left him... left this world.

He did his best to be a good father but he didn't have help from anyone while raising his daughter, but he supposed he didn't do it right, ever since Ayame turned 12 he began to wonder if he was wrong in the father way.

_Flashback_

_"What do you need honey?" Teuchi asked calmly seeing His daughter come over to him while he was cooking in the back of Ichiraku's shop where the cooking occurred. _

_"I wanted to ask you…" Ayame began as a blush appeared on her face, shyly playing with her fingers._

_"What?" Teuchi asked as he tilted his head in curiousness._

_"Don't worry I'll do my best to answer."_

_"What's.... what's... sex?" Ayame asked, blushing._

_Teuchi stared at his daughter, "Sexual intercourse is a reproductive process where a man places his erect penis into a woman's vagina and pumps in and out to orgasm for the sake of conception, however many have sexual intercourse for recreation without reproductive purposes by way of contraception." Teuchi explained._

_Ayame stared at her father in a way that looked like she was disappointed, before she suddenly erupted in tears and cried, "YOUR NOT TELLING IT RIGHT!" she cried with frustration._

_"How am I 'not telling it right'?" Teuchi asked._

_"You're supposed to dodge the question and talk about being a Ninja and living everyday like it was your last, the talk is suppose to be a very embarrassing conversation about wet dreams, fucking, dicks, pussy's, and cumming," Ayame whined._

_Teuchi stared at her daughter for a long while as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted._

_"You sound like you already know? And where did you learn the language young lady?" Teuchi asked._

_"You just weren't telling me right!" Ayame cried smartly dodging the question._

_"Don't be ridiculous," Teuchi explained, "I'm a cook not an idiot, I don't have time to talk about ninja's, now go and ask what our customers would like." Teuchi ordered._

_"You don't understand my pre-teen angst!" Ayame screamed, running out of the room._

_Teuchi groaned, as he rolled his eyes and turned back to the pot on the stove, "What the hell is a wetdream?" Teuchi mumbled._

_End Flashback_

Teuchi shook his head as he began to chuckle to himself.

"I'm probably just overreacting." Teuchi chuckled, turning he gave the ramen to the paying customer.

* * *

Naruko was seen standing and looking in a direction while Hinata was sitting down looking the opposite way with a gloomy aura surrounding her showing her shame and embarrassment about what had happened.

Unconsciously Naruko used both her index finger and poked her flat semi-hard nipples, a small blush showed it's way on her cheeks.

"Are you calm now?" Naruko asked, as she gestured to her nipples, nervously and shyly Hinata slowly nodded.

"Yeah... I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata apologized, hoping that something like this wouldn't ruin their friendship. Naruko slyly rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah don't worry about it, I won't tell. I once had that prob... well I understand." Naruko replied casually. Hinata's eyes gained hope and relief that she was forgiven.

"Oi Gaki I didn't know you'd enter!" a sudden voice interrupted Naruko and Hinata's interaction, simultaneously they both turned to look to see who had said those words.

"K-K-Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata eeped as she moved her arms all over her body at an incredibly fast rate, her whole face quickly becoming red as she tried to find an explanation as to why she was here.

"oh... your that snake chick right... Anko didn't you hear them call out our names or are you just deaf?" Naruko teased, Anko raised her eyebrow, before her face broke into a grin.

"Fuck you, me and Ice queen just weren't listening!" Anko defended lifting her middle finger at Naruko causing Naruko to grin as well.

"Oi... Kurenai-sensel I didn't know you'd enter... unless..." Naruko entered, Kurenai's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Unless what, I have my reasons-" Kurenai defended before she heard someone interrupt.

"_Cough_ Lesbian_ Cough_!_" _Anko cut in with a very convincing cough, Kurenai glared at her best friend.

"I haven't found the right guy damn it!" Kurenai objected, giving one of the most cutest pouts ever. A gasp was heard from the conversation, which had come from the innocent Hyuuga, staring accusingly at her sensei.

"Sensei is that true!" Hinata asked in a shocked tone, for some reason her arms unconsciously raised their selves to cover her breasts.

"No... it's not." Kurenai growled.

"I don't know... I mean... every time I saw you you were always looking at a girl... Hinata... me when I was Naruko... Anko." Naruko said teasingly, Hinata's face growing more horrified.

"Okay firstly I was watching over my student Hinata at the time, the second is because I have never seen you as a girl (Naruko: Gasp!) and third is because I was talking to Anko." Kurenai replied, even though each seemed like total bullshit, and the fact everyone knew that she was still single and hadn't even attempted to go out with a guy.

"But it's all good..." Naruko replied, glancing toward Anko and what she was packing before turning to Kurenai, then to Hinata. Each of them in such skimpy cloths that left so much imagination.

_'My life's covered in breasts!... Damn Ero-Sennin must've rubbed off on me!' _Naruto thought, not seeing Kurenai and Anko dig their fist into the top of her skull, sending her to the ground.

"I'm not a Lesbian!" Kurenai barked.

"Come one, can you say in all honesty that you haven't checked out Hinata... or Anko... or me?" Naruko mumbled.

"......." Was Kurenai's intelligent reply, in her mind she made up the excuse that she was so shocked at such a question that she couldn't answer. But to everyone else they'd think Naruko was correct, which is exactly what happened.

Anko suddenly felt the need to take a shower, Hinata suddenly felt very exposed, and Naruko felt the need to take advantage of the situation.

_'Quick! think of something!'_

"Hey!... shut up!" Was Kurenai's fierce comeback, Anko and Naruko erupted in laughter while Hinata stared at her sensei now knowing why Kurenai spent extra time with her while training.

"Come on let's go watch Sakura-chan's match!" Naruko broke in on the laughter, the other three agreed, one of them feeling awfully humiliated.

* * *

As the girl's got into position, Jiraiya looked over to Tsunade.

"We cool right?" Jiraiya asked holding out his fist. Tsuande merely humphed and turned the other way.

"Please forgive me... I'm sorry, let's just forget about it and we can continue." Jiraiya pleaded with a embarrassed grin, a tick mark grew on Tsunade, but nevertheless she closed her hand and raised it.

"Fine, but if your dick touches my leg again your dead." Tsuande growled menacingly, both of their fists pounding together. Jiraiya nodded before turning to the net below.

"Alright let's get started!" Tsuande called throwing the ball down to Sakura's end.

"Oh my, a battle among friends." Ino spoke out loud with a smile.

"Looks like this match is gonna be a piece of cake!" Sakura declared with confidence making Tenten growl.

"Don't let your guard down, the match is barely starting." Ino warned as Sakura nodded showing that she understood. Sakura's face was growing more lecherous by the second as she thought about how close to the prize she was.

"You must be dying to get your hands on it huh?" Sakura teased, as a certain blonde haired girl drooled finally being able to see the backside of Sakura-chan, Ino sweatdropped, a tick mark soon replacing it.

Readying the ball Ino raised her hand to start off.

"Heh heh.. The big magn-" Sakura dreamed before she realized what had happened, Ino served the ball right into the back of Sakura's head, sending her straight to the sand, when this happened her lower half was raised into the air, while her upper half hit the dirt, and her straps slipped off her breast

This action caused Jiraiya to suddenly become interested in Sakura's team and shoot 5 pictures, For Naruko to start dreaming that he finally saw Sakura's lower half, for Tayuya to start thinking that they might be related, and for Anko and Hinata, and for some odd reason especially Kurenai to realize that her second mouth was as pink as her hair.

It also made Lee think that his prayers was finally answered as he started spouting how Sakura was very, very youthful, for Kakashi to have a reason to put his book back, and for Tsuande to suddenly become jealous of how healthy Sakura's lower 'mouth' was, that it was pinker than her's, maybe it just came with old age.

Thump. was the sound that came from Sakura, The crowd erupted in cheers.

Tenten innocently walked over and picked up the ball, seeing Sakura stand up and storm over to Ino getting right up in her face.

"You did that on purpose Ino-Bunta!!" Sakura bellowed accusingly, Ino defended herself.

"Well why don't you just shut the hell up! you've been going on and on about that stupid damn line!" Ino retprted.

Shizune curiously watched Tenten go into her serving postion, it finally dawned on Shizune what the chuunin was doing.

"Very smart thinking Tenten-san!" Shizune commented, Tenten grinned.

"Thanks Shizune-dono!" she thanked before hitting the ball over the net and softly hitting the sand.

"1-0!" Tsuande called glaring at her two fighting students.

Shizune looked over to Sakura and Ino still yelling at eachother, a small smile making it's way onto her face, as she went over to recover the ball.

"What do yu mean 'Stupid' I'm doing this for you, you know!!" Screeched Sakura.

"Stop lying, you just wanted it for yourself! You pretentious Perverted Bitch!!" Argued Ino with equal ferocity.

"W-What did you call me you whore!" retorted Sakura

"Oi Tenten-san, Let's get this over with ne?" Shizune asked, seeing Tenten nod in understanding and agreement.

Throwing the ball to Tenten, Tenten served.

"Do it." Ordered a very serious Shizune looking on into the other field.

"Alright." Tenten agreed scoring another point.

"2-0!" Tsunade called.

"Why is it that your two students act just like you." Jiraiya mumbled, causing a fist to bump him on the head.

"Shut up!" Tsunade growled.

"Oi! Get yo head out of yo ass!" Called a very worried Naruko. Thankfully it seemed to work, bringing their attention back to the game realizing that they were two points behind.

"Aw Shit! Look what you did you-" Ino yelled although was interrupted by the rest of the teams around.

"Shut up and play!!" They all yelled simultaneously.

Sakura humphed before turning to the game.

"Alright let's get started!" Sakura encouraged.

Tenten served the ball silently yet again. Hitting it over the net, Ino was the one that saved the ball hitting it back over.

Shizune smiled as she raised her hand to spike the ball.

"I got this one!" She announced, while Tenten smiled.

"GO! Sure Kill-Spike Of Death!" Tenten shouted apparently naming the attack that Shizune was initiating. Unfortunately the sudden loud voice threw Shizune off causing her to miss the ball and hit the net, letting the ball hit the ground.

"2-1!" Tsunade called.

"Damn!" Tenten called in disappointed with her hands on her hips, she boredly kicked the dirt with her right foot. Shizune was next to her in a second.

"Don't just say 'Damn' What do you think your doing shouting strange stuff like that!" Shizune whined, Tenten's face set in total cluelessness.

"Huh? But I thought it sounded cool?" Tenten explained pointing her index fingers together.

"Well it's not! you weren't calling the attack when you were serving." Shizune pointed out, Tenten pouted.

"Of course I did, it was in my head, but since you were hitting the ball I called it out so you could hear it." mumbled Tenten.

"Aiiiii... come on let's just continue." Shizune muttered defeated. Sakura served this time hitting it over the net, Tenten came to the rescue.

Squatting down she bounced the ball over to Shizune.

"One more time!" Shizune said as she readied herself to spike the ball.

"Go! Super Sure-Kill Kitty Killing Attack!" Tenten yelled dramatically, causing Shizune to yet again miss the ball.

Her right leg lifting into the air showing plenty of things for Jiraiya to see, and that moment was enough to capture 3 pictures, and long enough for Neji to use his Byakugan, and for Nauko to suddenly start rooting for Shizune, and for Tsunade to become more depressed, and for Anko to laugh that someone like her was still a virgin.

"2-2!" Tusnade-sama annouced.

"Damn it! This is really getting boring" Tenten muttered sadly as she yet again kicked the dirt with no interest what-so-ever.

This action had caused Shizune to finally have had enough as she marched straight up to Tenten.

"What do you mean 'Boring'!? And what the hell is with the Kitty Killing!" Shizune yelled, Tenten was yet again confused.

"Huh? But I thought it sounded cute." Teneten pouted, holding her hands up in front of her chest in a cat-like fashion.

"Do you even know what it sounds like when you say 'Kitty Killing'?! I'll tell you that it's Not! But I'll admit that Kitties are cute." Explained Shizune.

Meanwhile Sakura decided to pull a Tenten as she grabbed the ball and served.

"Jeez you sure like to complain Shizune-dono, In that case how about 'Mokey Killing Spike'?" Questioned Tenten.

"2-3!"

"No Way!" Rejected Shizune.

"Degawa Killing bomber?" Tenten tried again.

"2-4!"

"... Why?..." Shizune asked.

"Death to All Hurricane!" Tenten tried again. Shizune gave a puzzled look at all the names Tenten suggested.

"Why is that everything you say involves death?" Shizune questioned.

"2-5! Winners: **Fangirl team!**" Jiraiya called.

Shizune and Tenten knocked out of their argument looked at Jiraiya in shock.

"Huh? We lost?" Tenten said flabbergasted, Shizune shrunk to the ground on her knees.

"Aww man?" She whined.

"I'm so damn Pissed!" Tenten cried.

"Commence the Punishment for the losers!" Jiraiya laughed quietly, the thoughts that ran through his mind were endless, and because of the small space Tsuande and Jiraiya were in that was not in Jiraiya's favor.

Why? Because now Jiraiya's thoughts have now got Jiraiya 'going', and because of this Tsunade felt something growing and slowly going in between her butt cheeks.

Tsunade's face became red, as her fist suddenly grew larger.

"Damn it!! What the fuck did I just tell you!" Tsunade threatened, her face crashing into his face.

Shizune and Tenten were white as a sheet upon hearing Jiraiya.

"Punishment? I've never heard anything about this?" Sakura wondered.

Tayuya and Kin suddenly grabbing Tenten, while Yugito, Sasame, and Shion grabbed Shizune.

"Nuuuuuu!!!" Cried Tenten.

"AIIIIII!!" Screamed Shizune.

"Do It! Do It! Do It to them Good!!" Called out a certain blonde haired girl with whiskers.

"N-N-Naruko-chan!"

* * *

"... Hell yeah.." Neji whispered.

"What was that?" Lee asked, apparently giving a weird smile, like the time he ate all that curry, like a drunken smile, Neji raised his eyesbrows, turning the other way as his face turned red.

"N-nothing." Neji said.

"AWW YEAH!!!" Kiba yelled from out of nowhere, last time they heard of him he was throwing up.

"Hey, done getting rid of your food?" Shikamaru asked.

"Fuck you Shikamaru, if you must know, I was getting my ass beat by my mom." Kiba explained not looking the least bit embarrased.

"Um... how old are you?" Choji asked raising his eyebrow, holding back his laughter.

"Almost 16 why?" Kiba wondered.

"uh... nothing." Choji erupted in laughter.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha was a weapon shop, and in it was a man that couldn't figure out why he was so pissed off. Right now in this concentrated state anything out of the ordinary could set him off.

Suddenly a fly landed on his desk.

...

...

"FUCK YOU BUG!" He yelled smashing his fist on it, the desk suddenly broke in half, a barrel of shuriken was next to it, and because of the uneveness now it spilled, and sliced his foot.

"AWw Son of a bitch!" He cried gripping his foot, as he jumped on one foot, hitting the shelves behind him.

All the swords flew off, hitting all the aisles in his shop, the weapons crashing into eachother.

While all this racket happened, outside people gathered around the shop hearing crashing and curses.

Next thing everyone saw a man came crashing out of the window and hit the dirt road.

"The shop just kicked my ass!" He screamed.

* * *

And cut, Ja ne, tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**summary-**A tournament in all of Konoha, all the females compete in a volleyball contest on the beach with everyone watching, the prize? why a bathing suit made of spakling jewelery, and wait! Sasuke of course. Watch all the females compete in two man teams with string bathing suits. Anko-Kurenai, Sakura-Ino, Moegi-Hanabi, Yugao-Rin, Shizune-Tenten, Temari-Matsuri, Ayame-Hana, Hinata and... Naruko?

Rated M for Nudity, Sexual Tension, Cursing, Sex Graphic, Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... (Turns around and whispers into cellphone) *phase one complete*

Chapter 10: Aphrodisiac?

Her tongue expertly slid in and out of her small pink slit, Tenten's shy hands on the top of the red haired woman's head that worked on her, Tenten's eyes closed with an ashamed face. Felling the hot slippery tongue moving in and out over and over causing her juices to flow more than it should have, meaning that there was something that was really arousing her.

And that something was her thoughts, the very thought that she was being watched by thousands of people that included two male boys that she wanted to fuck... at the same time! She was sure that they were watching as she was being pleasured and that was the reason for her little river.

* * *

"AH-Choo!" Lee and Neji sneezed, lee being the one behind the pale eyed boy, as he sneezed into his hair he was also trying to sniff in his snots but because of the sneeze it suddenly caused it to go flying out with a mouthful of spit going straight into Neji's hair while Neji who was never seen sneezed before gave a little girly hiccup kind of sound before grabbing a small napkin and a make-up kit from his pocket so fast that not even he saw it, which was the reason why his eye shakdow made it look like he got his ass kicked.

They both soon realized what happened as Neji screeched about his hair and Lee was suddenly sent tumbling down the stadium stairs that took nearly five minutes for him to hit the bottom. Neji bitched and bitched about his 'flawless' hair being tainted by some greed goop and Lee coming back up the stairs with a broken arm, leg, rib, tooth, and nose... and his eyeball which caused him to get a butt-cramp causing him to fall all the way back down.

* * *

Oh yes she could just imagine their shocked looks, although her fantasizing was short lived as Tayuya suddenly began coughing like her life depended on it.

"You bitch stop or else Your going to fucking drown me down her you dumb-fucking cunt-fuck! And what the fuck is this, is this a fucking weapon scroll?" Tayuya coughed, Tenten shifting her eyes embarrassingly and as punishment Tayuya gave a very manly slap across her pussy causing Tenten to 'eep'.

"Sorry... s-safety reasons!" Tenten stuttered.

Kin was seen under Tenten having picked her up and put her on her lap began to finger her ass hole, and as well as french kiss the bun-haired girl, her other hand was occcupied massaging one of the girl's breasts, all the while moving her hips into Tenten's ass causing her to bounce up and down.

Meanwhile Shizune was see being insulted by Yugito... Shizune being given the task that was extremely humiliating.

"You shave?" Yugito laughed as Shizune shyly nodded her head, admitting that she did indeed because she was yet still a virgin and had yet to find a decent man even though she was in her 30's which was just sad.

So to add more to her shame Yugito ordered her to masterbate to show them the way she usually did it, it seems that she did this about three times a day or more... desperate bitch.

As Shizune lightly fingered herself Sasame could truly say that she was disappointed, this woman didn't even know how to masturbate correctly... seriously? Shion rolled her eyes she interrupted the black-haired 30 year old by grabbing her by the waist from behind and dragging her into her pelvis, as she gave an exaggerated scoff.

"Are you serious?"

"Hahaha! I suppose we need to teach her!" Yugito laughed even more as she held her sides with waterfall's coming down her eyes, Shizune was nearly to tears but luckily or unluckily depending on which viewpoint your looking at Shion used her middle and index finger to open up her slit.

"First of all don't just rub the lips, you need to give the clit some attention... like so." Sasame instructed calmly using her two finger to rub her pussy with her thumb massaging her clit, Shizune gave a shout, or a gasp, it was hard to tell. Yugito was the next to come near demonstrating that she also needed to finger herself, but one thing Shizune forgot to say was that she was extrememly sensitive down there.

... well what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

* * *

"Ugh… what happened…" Moegi whispered, the sun beginning to shine in her eyes as she finally regained consciousness.

Sitting up slowly she looked around in confusion, until realization and remembrance began to dawn on her. Suddenly a large force hit her, both of them sent tumbling before coming to a stop, Moegi being on the bottom as it turned out Yugito had just tackled her.

"Nuuu! The horror! The Horror!" She screamed as Yugito seemed to try sucking her face off.

* * *

"Next Up is Anko and Kurenai the **Deadly Lesbian Jonnin v.s **Naruko and Hinata... and that's it**"** Jiraiya called out now seemingly to be in perfect shape as Tsuande sulked about her old age and sex appeal in the background.

There are alot of things that he could have predicted... but Anko throwing a kunai at him and threatening to cut his balls off were not one of them, he'd need to be wary of her from now on. Kurenai on the other had just stood there with her head down which gave him suspicions... hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... he could use that as blackmail! Jiraiya gave a perverted grin.

* * *

With the crowd cheering Temari gave a grin to the crowd she had wished that Gaara had come to cheer her on but he told her he'd rather stay at his desk and sign papers than watch brainless females in skimpy bathing suits jump up and down in a stupid game... it made sense to her it was pretty stupid.

* * *

Two hours earlier...

"Uh Gaara today's your day off isn't it?" Konkuro asked, he knew because he had awaited the day he could take the position of Kazekage for at least one day, but damn it Gaara had refused to go to the Volleyball thing!

Looking up with a stoic expression Gaara nodded his head in affirmative as Konkuro raised his eyebrows, which was interesting because they were drawn over with purple make up which made it look like the purple lines were alive like some... ugly lining... thing.

"Uh isn't today the Volley ball tournament?" He asked.

"I have no desire to watch such events brother." Gaara replied calmly as Konkuro growled with a bit of foam at the mouth, luckily his puppet grabbed a tissue and wiped it, thanking his puppet he turned back to Gaara.

"But your sister joined?"

"She's a blonde." Gaara replied which caused Konkuro to blink, then he blinked 6737876433834832 more times for good measure... about half an hour later he asked.

"What about Matsuri, she's your student.?"

"I'll bang it eventually." He replied, Konkuro blinked some more.

"Uh would you consider it if I told you Naruto joined it?" Konkuro asked as Gaara had paused doing his work, looking up at his elder brother he seemed to be amused.

"go on?" He asked.

"Well it seemed Naruto used a Jutsu that turned him into a female, the Henge, he goes by the name of Naruko he joined ab-" Before he could continue he was shoved out of the way and Gaara broke through the door, that was the fastest Gaara had ever moved.

* * *

Yep.. it was a shame Gaara didn't make it...

Matsuri on the other hand made sure to keep a hand over her chest and the other covering the more important reproductive system in an intercourse event, so thinking about this she believed her pussy was more valuable than a dick when having intercourse, but hey whatever floated her boat, in her last break-up it was anything but that.

_Small flashback._

_He-_

_End Small Flashback_

_Bigger Flashback_

_"I gave you all this pussy and this is how you repay me?" Matsuri cried, tears coming down her face as her boyfriend had now officially made himself her ex-boyfriend, she didn't believe him at first but he had the paperwork to prove it!_

_Turning around the man raised his right brow._

_"Bitch I gave you some dick so we're even." He replied before leaving._

_End Bigger Flashback_

She could hardly believe it and because of that she didn't believe it, so she stuck herself within a crazy mentality that her pussy held a higher advantagement against dick, the last guy that disagreed was made a girl out of example, yes now he had to explain to his wife that she made him get a sex change, although for some odd reason the wife smiled before saying she was about to leave him cause she had been converted, but now decided to stay... and now they lived happily ever after with the wife being the wife beater in the relationship as the man now cries in the bed during sex every night.

... but he was just an example.

Being shakin out of her thoughts Temari grinned at her.

"Ya ready to kick some leaf ass?" She assked... no not asked, she assked, something she made up and would being using as long as no one laughed.

Matsuri gave a small smile.

"Uh Temari-san we haven't been picked yet... though I'm pretty sure we go next round." She replied before taking a step toward the net then out of nowhere her right breast freed itself from the straps... the two just stared at the other for a little while, Temari's eye twitching as she tried not to do something that would ruin chances with Matsuri and Gaara... not that Matsuri knew this.

"Temari-san are yo-"

"Yes just cover yourself!" She suddenly screamed pushing a piece of tissue up her nose and grabbing a towel out of nowhere used it to dry the sudden wet spot between her legs. What Shikamaru doesn't know won't hurt him now will it?

As Temari twitched every now and then Matsuri continued to stare before carefully choosing her words.

"Uhh... you ready to go?" Matsuri asked as Temari nodded, so they continued to walk to the net, but in the back of their mind they felt something in the back of their mind telling them they forgot something important that they forgot... in the back of their mind.

Oh well... her boob bouncing freely as they walked.

* * *

Watching her sister figure being pleasured by girls was something she didn't think she would enjoy much... but hell was she surprised, her long hair and pale skin with a light voice watched in lust as her sister was pleasured by the other girls... no not Hinata you sickos!

Naruko's eyes seemed to stay glued to Ayame as she cried and all that jazz... heh heh jazz. But eventually it came to an end and she was bored because they were passed out and now Tenten and Shizune lost so she was unbored again, another sister figure being pulled into the clutches of other females lusting for their bodies.

Hinata didn't object to this all the while, she just stood behind Hinata and stared... although she wasn't staring at the female orgy, she was instead staring at something she thought she would never stare at her entire life. Another female!

"Ow my ankle!" Hinata falsely cried to the others around that were still competing in the tournament so that they wouldn't suspect something, falling dramatically Naruko didn't notice a thing as she continued to stare, Hinata fell... very closely to Naruko's ass.

Falling her eyes were now leveled with the beautiful ass cheeks of a blonde temporary female, Hinata gave a smell, the smell of male body wash. A man's scent on a woman's body, her eyes rolled to the top of her head before slowly standing up from her 'hurt' ankle.

"Ahhhh!" Hinata exhaled like releasing air... there was no doubt about it now... she loved Naruko as well. Thoughts piled over more thoughts came into her head, her eyes looked to the sun and she could have sworn she saw her thoughts, her being covered in male and female Naru-to-ko's.

Unbeknownst to her her nipples began to stick out again, but hey let's just leave between those boobs. Going over to stand beside Naruko Hinata had no idea what the hell was up with her, hell she had never acted this way before, she had never actually said hell ever before either so she was kinda getting worried.

Until the 'relax' feeling began to tell her she would slowly calm down and go into her fantasies, either it was the heat, the near naked woman, and yuri sex all clouding her brain causing her normal nervous self to relax, or it was the sea water she drank while she had been drifting out at sea a while back, Or it was either the 'confidence' juice Hanabi gave her before the volleyball tournament that said aphrodisiac on the side of the bottle, but hey she didn't care, she liked this '_I'm naked with my crush and I don't give a fuck'_ kind of feeling.

The straps '_conveniently'_ decided to slip off her shoulders the same moment Naruko turned to her. Her pale lavender eyes stared into the distance with her shoulders straps slid off her shoulder with a blush on her cheeks and her nipples sticking out.

Naruko had no chance what-so-ever, looking at her oddly Naruko carefully chose her words at the sudden change in Hinata's behavior.

"Uh... yo Hinata-chan you alright?"

"I'm go~od... is it hot out here?" Hinata whispered as she playfully tugged at her pussy strap causing Naruko to get a nose bleed on the spot, and her nipples to become hard, her eyes beginning to bulge out of her eyes. Hinata giggling the whole while she did this before she lunged at the unsuspecting blonde on the spot.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde the close proximity caused their breasts to mash together making Naruko close her eyes and moan with her head thrown back, Hinata tripping the blonde so they fell back, it was perfectly obvious that Hinata was no longer shy! Naruko before being the 'girl' pretty much he was but the way Hinata was acting it made her seem like she was the man... and why did she think of themselves in a relationship?

Maybe she could ask her to eat ramen with her to celebrate if they won this thing?

* * *

Gathering the only contesters left Tsunade grumbled as she snatched the microphone from Jiraiya and kicked him in the balls causing him to faint.

"Get ready!" Tsunade called as Kurenai and Anko got into position, tossing the ball over to their side Anko was the one to serve.

"Your going down!" Anko yelled victoriously as she hit the ball over the net... the ball hit the sand, it was then people realized that naruko and Hinata weren't even there, Tsunade's tick mark began to grow a tickmark.

"Alright who's the idiot who made them invisible!" Anko yelled as she suddenly pulled out a Kunai and threw it at the crowd. in the distance she could hear the kunai hit someone.

"NoOoo! My book!"

"HAHA you bastard cyclops!" Hiashi laughed.

Meanwhile Kurenai glanced at Anko as if she was stupid which in some way she was if she walked out with clothing like that, then she remembered that everyone who entered this contest wore that, as well as herself, then she began to wonder why she had even been checking out Anko's clothing, deciding not to go there she voiced her wisdom of lesbianism.

"Uhh there over there?" Kurenai said as Anko stopped trying to fight the 'invisible' brats and looked over to where she was pointing seeing Naruko claw the ground as Hinata had her by her fox tail... giving a second glance she saw it was her bathing suit... oh how did she miss that, Anko stopped moving before grinning.

"I knew that!" Anko claimed, Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Oi gaki's! Get over here!" She yelled catching the two's attention before walking over like nothing happened, Tsunade explained what happened.

"Alright the score's 1-0, now go!" Anko served the ball again as Naruto was the one to intercept it, knocking it back over Kurenai knocked it back over, Hinata was the next one but as she jumped to spike the ball she could see Kurenai staring at her with a creepy smile on her face, but to her she believed she was proud of her student, though what it was she did not say.

Hinata too relaxed to care felt the straps let go causing her breasts to come out, because of the sudden weight becoming free her body leaned to the right causing her breasts to smash into Naurko's face and the ball to hit the ground.

Hinata giggled like an idiot as Naruko laughed like a retard before passing it back over to Anko, Kurenai watching the whole ordeal and Anko grinning like a snake at Naruko, which was odd course snakes didn't have teeth nor did they smile...

Now everything needed to get serious, getting Hinata pulled together as she lolled over the ground, she was able to get Hinata to come back by punching her ovary... Or however you spelled it cause Naruko didn't know shit.

Hinata was up the next moment bringing her back up to date causing her to panic, as Hinata panic Naruko came up with a reasonable plan, Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She cried even though it was her that couldn't get a hold of herself a few minutes ago, but anyway slapped her as Naruko thanked her for bringing her back, that plan was stupid anyway, besides he had another plan.

"N-Naruko-chan are you sure you have a plan?" Hinata stuttered, Naruko giving a grin in reassurance.

"Don't worry... it's something I picked up from Kakashi!" Naruko replied, Hinata gave a nod. Getting back to the game Anko raised her brow. Hinata felt terribly dirty and weird for what they were going to do... but Naruko said it would make them win so it was all good.

"Ya'll bitches ready?" Anko yelled with her boobs bouncing, Kurenai putting her hand on her hip caused her breasts to jiggle.

"Bring it on baa-chan's!" Naruko called out causing the two to get tick marks on their forehead, Hinata glanced at her crush and her 'elders' nervously. Anko served the ball with fierce determination hitting over to Hinata, Hinata hit the ball back over.

Just as Anko was about to hit it, Naruko grinned before she disappeared and reappeared behind Anko.

"Thousand years of death!" Naruko cried as she dug her first two fingers into the poor unsuspecting woman Ass. Anko's eyes widened a very large as her mouth opened to great lengths.

"MY ASS!" She cried as she fell onto her knees before laying on her head, her ass in the air as she massaged her cheeks, having been horribly violated. After all this the ball hit the ground. The crowd cheered as Kurenai was sure that Kakashi, Asume, Gai, Hayate, Genma, and even yamato were laughing at the whole thing. Kurenai felt her cheeks light up as she blew up at the shock-faced Tsunade.

Anko right beside her.

"Isn't that against the rules!" Tsuande had to contain herself from laughing as she replied.

"No, as long as they are Taijutsu attacks they are within the rules." Tsunade replied and since the two didn't know any taijutsu attacks like that without killing them they were pretty much screwed, but Anko argued again.

"Come on that's foul play no matter how you look at it!" Anko yelled, though Tsunade pointedly ignored her.

Both of the older woman steamed Hinata served the ball as she giggled. Hitting the ball Anko hit it over to Naruko with great anger but he passed it over to Kurenai, doing what Naruko taught her she thought to herself.

'_Forgive me Kurenai-sensei... on second thought no, your a sick pervert... hey what's that? Is that my thoughts?... cool!... bing bang wanna wanna bang her! Hahaa!'_ She laughed before appearing right behind Kurenai's huge ass and plunging her fingers into her unsuspecting ass.

"Hinata not you two!" Kurenai yelled before dramatically falling. the score was now 2-2. and on threw out the match Naruko and Hinata won the match, all the while poking into the innocent asses of Anko and Kurenai as they lay on the ground, pain coming from their asshole, groaning about how they had been violated.

Hinata was so happy, she was so close to winning the prize with Naruko!

"It stinks!" Naruko cried as she held up her fingers, Hinata's eyes bulged as she felt her face become red.

"Don't s-smell it!" Hinata cried.

"And the winners are Naruko and Hinata, **The true big breasted team!"**Jiraiya called out, Naruko grinned before turing to Hinata, lifting her hands into the air she tried to give her a hug but Hinata made a smart move in retreating.

"Yay we won!"

"N-Naruko-chan don't touch me!" Hinata cried as she ran away.

* * *

"Ow my ass." Kurenai whined.

"Dammit I can't believe we lost to those brats!" Anko complained though Kurenai was to worried about the condition of her ass hole, and since she wasn't flexible to see it she turned to her only best friend.

"Anko can you check down there to see if I'm not hurt!" Kurenai cried as Anko's eye twitched as she stared at her ass for a long while seeming to be contemplating it before shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay."


End file.
